Not Always A Hanyou
by Seek
Summary: Inuyasha turns full demon after fighting a demon with many jewel shards, will he stay like that? InuKag Flame me but don't maim me.
1. Goes Full Demon

Hi this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it. Inuyasha: I am so great (hahaha the almighty Inuyasha), look another story about me 

Seek: Right, you know the only reason I'm writing this is because I have nothing else to do.

Inuyasha: What you're not writing this because you're afraid I'll kill you if you don't.

Seek: Nope.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha øø I wish I did though. I do own all you new bloods though.

True Love No Matter What Species

By: Rianna (Exunamoon isn't letting me use my full name)

They had heard of a shard in the East so you can guess that's where they were heading. Kagome felt the power of 4 shikon shards nearby and it was near a village, how did she know you say well over the past 2 years her miko powers had been honed to detect demons and humans. She could also make strong barriers and purify with the wave of a hand, other powers that she had were the ability to make swords and bows and arrows her power now surpassed Kikyou.

When they got to a small village Kagome stopped them ''it's near'' she said.

Then suddenly a giant boar type monster came out of nowhere ''where are the jewel shards'' Inuyasha called loudly.

''Two in its head and one in each arm''

Inuyasha was worried that was a lot of jewel shards 'feh' he thought doesn't matter I'm stronger. He tried the wind scar but was blocked Sango's Hiraikotsu had come sailing back too fast because the monster had hit it. Miroku had gone over to see if she was all right and gotten hit by the beast's tail. Inuyasha tried the backlash wave but before he had a chance to unleash it the demon had knocked it away.

Kagome was about to send a wave of purifying energy when Kikyou attacked her with an extra strong arrow. It took most of her power to block herself because it hadn't been expected so she couldn't use any more power she was zapped clean. Just then the Tetsuaiga was knocked away and the demon sat on Inuyasha, his scream could be heard everywhere.

Then it stopped abruptly and a growling sound came from beneath the demon, suddenly a claw came out of the stomach of the monster. It was covered in blood; Sango got up and went to Kagome's side but before she got there she was attacked by a blood covered full demon Inuyasha. Kagome yelled out "SIT'' and again but nothing a slight twitch, Inuyasha growled and ripped it off.

Then he stalked towards her he stopped right in front of her and smelled her fear, he whimpered and then buried his face in the crook of her neck. She slowly started to calm down and when he felt her relax he kissed her, she gasped and he took advantage of her open mouth by slipping his toung into her mouth.

He whispered into her ear'' I'll be back soon'' then walked in the direction of the west. She immediately ran to Sango's side fearing for her friend's health.

They walked back to Kaede's village it felt strange without Inuyasha then suddenly Kagome cried out ''what about the shards?'' Shippou smiled and held up tightly closed fist inside were the jewel shards. Kagome was so happy she kept hugging him even though she was covered in blood because of Inuyasha.

Two days later a still full demon Inuyasha came back and he had his sword at his side. He immediately searched out Kagome and when he found her he kissed her chastely and said ''we have to round everyone up so they that can hear my story''

When everyone was in Kaede's hut he began " my mother was not actually a human, in fact she was a Ice Fairy. She fell in love with my father and they had me. Because of my mother's blood I wasn't full youkai but I would be, you see her blood was different it would change match another but the took a lot of power. So when my strength reached its max I would change and stay changed, my father didn't think I would be able to survive so he fashioned me the Tetsuaiga. He also asked Sesshomaru to help strengthen me and my brother did it the only way he knew how and that was pretending to want the Tetsuaiga and by pretending to want to kill me. Father also made him promise that when the change went though to tell me the truth, Sesshomaru has agreed to help us when the final battle comes and says if were ever in the neighbourhood don't hesitate to drop by. He also says to Shippou, Rin wants to play with him and that she wants to learn all the games he knows, she also says he can help her torture bug eating Jaken.''

That got everyone laughing, Inuyasha just walked out and went to go sit in his tree. Kagome rushed after him afraid he would leave when she saw him she called out ''Inuyasha are you up there'' he jumped down and she immediately hugged him. She felt him stiffen then relax, she knew it was now or never ''I love you Inuyasha with all my heart''

He looked at her shocked ''aren't you ashamed of me being hanyou'' he asked depressed.

She shook her head fiercely ''no I love you for who you are and I understand if you love Kik-'' she stopped short when he kissed her.

''I love you and only you'' he said quickly then kissed her passionately, he pulled away and she whimpered from loss of him touch. He had to ask this ''Willyoubemymate?''

She looked at him then realisation dawned in her eyes and she said "yes, yes, of course''.

You can guess what happens next, should I make a sequel yes, no?

Inuyasha: not bad but what happened to Kikyou she better rot in hell

Seek: Um Inuyasha

Inuyasha: yes

Seek: You don't want to read Exunamoon's story

Inuyasha: and why is that

Seek: Because It's Sess/Kag and there's Inu bashing in the non-story part… hey I didn't write no don't break my lamp aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh


	2. The Wedding

I finally got the time to write another chapter.

Inuyasha: Haha see another great story about me.

Seek: Oh so you agree with me my stories great?

Inuyasha: Yes… I mean NO… I don't know

Seek: While the airhead over there is arguing with himself on with the story…

… Oh yea and I don't own Inuyasha I own me Rianna a.k.a. Seek

True Love No Matter What Species

By: lil ol me

**Five months later**

Kagome had finally decided after months of agony (or it was for her fiancé) when her wedding was and that it would be in the future. She would use her powers to bring her friends to the future and she would use her powers to hide Inuyasha's looks.

**Back to present time**

"Inuyasha stop complaining," grumbled Souta. Not like he stopped they were trying to find Inuyasha a tux. Kagome giggled then made up her mind she went into his face, pouted and said "You don't want to look good for me".

He looked horrified and said " No, no…ugh… fine I'll wear it to make you happy". She smiled and kissed him on the nose.

**(A/N **I'm not going to write what happens at the wedding you can just imagine it yourself)

**After the wedding**

Mrs. Higurashi understood that Inuyasha wouldn't want to go to the Bahamas or something for his honeymoon, so she decided that her, Grandpa and Souta were going to go to the South. Kagome was shocked she asked "But why?"

Her mother answered "For you to get some privacy of course" at that Kagome blushed.

She knew what brides did on their wedding night but she didn't know if she'd screw up, make him mad, ect. When it was time for her brother, mother and gramps to go she almost wanted to beg them to stay. But she held herself straight and made the goodbye tearless. As soon as they were gone Inuyasha jumped from his perch on the tree and asked worriedly "What's wrong do you regret marrying me?"

She looked at him like he was crazy and said "Never will I ever regret that" He looked at her and smiled so cutely she put her arms around his neck and asked "How could you think that I love you more than life it's self. You brighten up my day…it's just tonight… I don't know if I'll do it right or do something wrong or…" She trailed off looking at him slightly fearfully.

Now he looked at her like she was crazy he took her hands in his "You couldn't do anything wrong even if you did it wouldn't matter I love you, that matters. I understand if you don't want to do this toni---"He never got to finish because she kissed him putting all her love into it. Her tongue slid over his lips asking for entrance, which he gladly complied, their tongues battled till she had to stop for air… All the while walking to her room.

(A/N No lemon…I'm a kid you know…well young teen being 13 and all)

The next morning it hurt between her legs and she felt strong arms wrapped around her. She turned and looked at her lover/husband, she guessed he would get hungry and want Ramen (A/N No I didn't forget to put Ramen in there). She tried to get up but the arms tightened around her, he awoke and looked confused then he remembered and blushed. "Good morning" she said shyly

He smiled and said "Wench, get me Ramen" as an after thought he added "Please".

Kagome laughed and said, "I tried to but you wouldn't let me up" he pouted and in retaliation his stomach growled. She giggled at him and wriggled away to get dressed.

"You know" he said, "I like you better undressed" Before she could leave the room he asked quietly "you want to be my mate right?"

She looked at him strangely but said "yes".

"Well there are certain things were supposed to do" he said.

"Like" she answered, "Well I bite you and it might sting but the bite goes on you neck and it tells other demons you're mine, also you have to bite me on the neck"

She lifted her neck and brushed the hair from it "Go ahead bite" she said. He slid his fangs into her slowly in an effort to ease the pain, he lapped up the blood that pooled from the wound and let the sign appear. He then lifted his head and shook his hair to the side, she hesitantly placed her delicate teeth on his flesh and bit hard, blood oozed out and she forced herself to drink it like a vampire.

She pulled away and wiped her mouth and asked a little breathlessly "Still want that Ramen?" He nodded excitedly and followed like a loyal puppy. After breakfast they decided to go to the past and visit, Inuyasha lifted Kagome bridal style and jumped out of the well when a small bundle of fur smacked into them.

"Mommy" Shippou shouted and hugged her, he lifted his teeny tiny nose and sniffed then said, "Why do you smell like Inuyasha "

She smiled and answered with pride, "Because he's my mate"

Shippou looked at Inuyasha "If mommy is mated to you are you daddy"

At one time he would have resented that but instead it filled him with pride to answer "Yes you can call me daddy, son"

Okay the chappies done, I know I took a while but I only got 4 reviewers

Inuyasha: Who's she pointing at Exunamoon 

Seek: Exunamoon who else

Exunamoon: Hi Seek I'm here and how come Sesshomaru isn't here

Seek: I didn't put him in here why else

Exunamoon: Gives puppy dog face


	3. Kikyo went and Daddy came?

Inuyasha: Haha I got Kagome, I got Kagome. Does a stupid happy dance

Sesshomaru: Have you no shame?

Inuyasha: Sticks out tongue and starts to dance again

Exunamoon and Seek laughing their butts off in the corner

Kagome: Who says your going to keep me?

Inuyasha: Looks up with frightened expression ears flat to his head You don't love me anymore.

All three girls: Aww of course we love you Inu-cuddly.

Shippou: Since the adults have gone crazy I'll say it " Seek does not own any Inuyasha characters she only owns herself and the plot " and "On with the show"

True Love No Matter What Species

By: Seek (or unknown when I'm too lazy to sign in)

It had just been 2 weeks in which Kagome and Inuyasha were having their honeymoon in a tree, great place eh? But Kagome loved it simply because she was with her honey, her mate, her love, her Yashie-poo. Kagome was out gathering water when she saw one of Kikyo's soul stealers she immediately sought out Inuyasha. She found him immediately and his expression wasn't too happy.

" Kagome? " he said surprised, she'd been downwind of him.

" I'm coming too, you belong to me, " she answered grimly. He knelt for her to climb on his back and they set out.

" You brought my reincarnation, Inuyasha? " Kikyo said eerily warmly. She was sitting high in a tree surrounded by her soul stealers. " Good " she kept on " Girl, you must purify me now ". Kagome was completely confused about what to do, why in Kami's name did Kikyo want to be purified? Was it a trick set up by Naraku? Kikyo chuckled and made a barrier around herself and Kagome.

Inuyasha started attacking trying to get to his mate, his eyes even started turning red but a look from Kagome stopped him, she wanted to know what was going on without her mate interrupting. " Why? " she whispered.

Kikyo smiled and held out her hand in unspoken invitation; there was no deception in her eyes. Kagome accepted and grabbed her hand, immediately power flew through her and she heard Kikyo screaming.

She attempted to let go but the other girl spoke in her mind "Little reincarnation, my time on earth has expired, but I must tell you this:

" Years ago, before I met Inuyasha, there was a battle, I was on the losing side nearing the end of my time. I had fatal wounds and was minutes away from death, and then a child appeared, a toddler you might say, wearing strange clothing and with an otherworldly aura. At the time I didn't know it but that toddler was one of the most powerful beings on earth. That child was you, before being born sent from the future because it hadn't been my time to die yet, you gave some of your power and that's why you haven't reached your full potential yet. "

Then she screamed even louder and a spear of light came out from where her heart should have been and entered Kagome's. The screaming stopped, Kagome merely fainted as Kikyo dropped to the earth and disintegrated into dust.

The barrier dropped and Inuyasha ran to his mate immediately to see if she was hurt, when he found there was no damage, he sighed in relief. Sparing nothing but at a pitying glance at the dust that had once been his love he picked up Kagome bridal style and practically flew back to Kaede's village.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" our favourite silver haired hanyou yelled at Kaede.

"Ye must have patience, what happened here?" answered the old of questionable age woman.

"I don't know, we came up to a barrier and Kikyo disintegrated…"

"Did ye say my sister disintegrated" she paused then mumbled "Interesting, interesting"

Inuyasha's hanyou ears picked it up "What's so interesting old ha--" Before he could finish his sentence Shippou barged in yelling "Mama!"

Inuyasha immediately yelled "Brat! Don't do that she's fucking unconscious, okay?" Shippou eyes filled up with tears "Is she going to be alright?" he asked his normally pouting lower lip was quivering. Inuyasha's instincts told him to comfort his pup and keep him away from his sick mate he had to comply.

A Few Hours Later… 

'Where am I? Where's Inuyasha, INUYASHA!' thought Kagome wildly as all around her she saw blackness. "Kagome…" a familiar voice called from the darkness "Kagome, you are in the safety of your mind" Kagome was confused who was this voice? As if reading her mind (not that the voice had they were in it already) the voice replied "Kagome, you don't even recognize your old father" Just as a Black Dog Demon appeared right in front of her.

Kagome looked at him in confusion "How can you be my father if you're a demon? I'm a human Miko" The man chuckled then said, "Wrong, Mina (Mrs. Higurashi), you and Souta are all dog demons. The only one that isn't is your grandfather"

------------------------------------

Okay I know it's super short but come on two chappies and only 6 reviews, wah you people are cheap.

Inuyasha: What do you expect, you're story is so bad

Seek: Well the only reason it's bad is because it's about you

Kagome: Hey! I'm in here too

Smoke fight, anime style

Some random person that walked in: Okay, there's a slip of paper here saying: 'Reminder to self: Tell viewers to read 'Into The Next World We Go!' by Exunamoon and Seek' who does this belong to?

Seek: Jumps out of fight Oh that's mine, till next time folks.

( o0 )


End file.
